


“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

by bonotje



Series: When Three Isn't a Crowd [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: It's an unspoken rule the three of them have, the post race facetime call. It just goes a little differently from what they were expecting this time around.





	“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt thingamajig with the prompt “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”  
> This could've gone into the tumblr prompt series as well, but since I'd have to double post it then I just posted it here directly. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

He almost misses it over the rushing of blood in his ears and the sound of his own panting, but then Daniel is hooking his chin over his shoulder and whispering into his ear. 

“Answer it.”

He looks down at the coffee table in front of them, his phone lit up to show Dilara’s beaming face. Shit, they were supposed to call her after the race. One of their unspoken rules to make this thing work. It’s a facetime call, he can already picture her, hair a mess and cozy pajamas on as she tries not to fall asleep. It’s nearly one am in London right now. 

And God what a juxtaposition that image is to the image she’ll see when he unlocks his phone. Her boyfriends wrapped up together, naked and sweaty, Max bouncing up and down on Daniel’s cock. His chest flushed and neck red with hickeys, faint enough for them to be gone the next day, something only she will be allowed to see. 

Daniel thrusts up into him again all of a sudden, pushing a surprised yelp from between his red raw lips. “Answer it Max.”

With shaky hands he grabs his phone from the table, his thumb sliding over the screen to unlock it.

“Finally!” They hear her say as they wait for the image to clear up. “Wow! Hello there.”

Max just stares at the screen, her surprise making him freeze up all of a sudden. This is all still relatively new, a few date nights ending in all three of them having sex was still very different from just two of them... well doing it. She had admitted to liking the idea of them together, him and Daniel. The idea of Max falling apart under Daniel’s hands, his cock buried deep inside of him. She’d never actually seen them like this though, their busy schedules not allowing them the time yet. It makes him feel exposed now, her seeing him enjoy this, something she would never really be able to give him. 

“Hi,” Daniel says when it becomes clear Max is not gonna say something. He’s got his chin hooked over his shoulder still, a goofy grin on his face as he wiggles his eyebrows about, the video on the bottom of his screen lagging behind a little.  

“I have to say, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind for our post-race facetime call. Not that I’m complaining!” She rushes out, her eyes wandering over their entwined bodies. He can feel Daniel talking to her, his chin poking into his shoulder with each word, but he’s not really taking in any of their words. He has Daniel’s cock up his arse and they’re just chatting? Meanwhile every tiny movement Daniel makes is making him have to bite his tongue, soft whimpers trying to escape. He was on the fucking edge when she called, ready for the plunge into pure bliss and now he’s left aching. Aching and they’re just chatting?

“You alright there babe?”

_ Babe _ . That’s him, Daniel is still that god awful  _ Sweetie. _ She’s talking to him and oh fuck he totally zoned out. “Hmm, yeah fine. Just kinda getting blue balls here,” he tries to joke. 

And that makes both of them splutter, Daniel’s face pressing into his shoulder and he can actually feel the smile that’s on his lips. The way Dilara’s eyes light up across the screen as she bites at her bottom lip making him feel all jittery. 

“You can finish,” she says with a wink, plump bottom lip falling loose from the grip of her teeth. The image on the phone blurs a little as she pulls herself more upright, eyes focussed on the image on the screen. On the show put on halfway across the world, just for her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that ending and giving you blue balls like Max, I might actually continue this one sometime. 
> 
> As always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can now find me on tumblr at [sleepyverstappens!](http://www.sleepyverstappens.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


End file.
